


【珉勋】事与愿违

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -ABO 出差后小别胜新婚
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	【珉勋】事与愿违

**Author's Note:**

> “从我拿起笔，准备叙述你的细节开始，总是忍不住走神，真抱歉，情话没写出来，可我实实在在地想了你一个小时。” ——朱生豪

01

“老婆怎么还不回来…？”金珉奎自己吃过饭后，把碗碟都洗完，却也还没有收到李知勋的短信，嘟着嘴把自己丢在沙发上，脑子里满是小小的人。

李知勋出差去外地的一个音乐研讨会三天了，每天都被金珉奎强制性打视频电话，顺带着也能在那段时间稍微休息一下，即使没有什么能说的，就算是听李知勋呼吸的声音，金珉奎也觉得没关系。

翻了个身想起昨晚给李知勋打电话，一边絮絮叨叨着督促着他收拾下行李，免得第二天赶飞机手忙脚乱地带漏了东西，一边心里只想着要是自己在他身边就好了，看着那人一天疲惫回来还得整理物品。现在请求上天赐予自己瞬移的技能还来得及吗？

“知勋，别忘了衣柜里的大衣，去机场的时候穿上，室内空调很猛。”

“晚上要是没吃饱的话，一定要去吃点宵夜。”

“宝贝，你困了不要撑着，睡了我再挂电话。”

在一起两年多，李知勋早已经习惯金珉奎唠唠叨叨的性格，明明比自己高出差不多一个头，抱着自己的时候几乎是要完全包裹住的体型差，却细心得不行，从做饭到哄睡觉，从床上到床下，就没有他不会做的。

“…我就不能明天再收拾吗…”李知勋打了个哈欠，声音软下来像是撒娇地看着摄像头，“明天我只有早上有工作，中午还能回来一趟的…”

李知勋眼里不自主地流露出可怜的表情，耷拉下来的眼角像是在诉说主人此时困到了一种境界，手里的动作也停了下来，头发刚洗过擦了擦还处于半干湿的状态，宽大的衬衫只扣了上头的两枚纽扣，下摆延伸到大腿的一半。

金珉奎最受不了李知勋这样看着他，话锋一转就开始哄着李知勋快些去吹头发，这才发现对方身上的是自己的衬衫，最要命的还是李知勋因为贪图方便没有穿裤子，一抬起腿来就能看见比别处皮肤更为白嫩的大腿根。

“啊…我好像收拾行李的时候，不小心把你的也一起丢进去了。”李知勋随便吹了吹头发，隔着手机屏幕也注意到金珉奎不自然下滑的视线，有点害羞地把衬衫往下拉了拉，“别看了，我明天就回来了。”

“你这是在邀请我吗，宝贝。”金珉奎看着李知勋举着手机扎进被子堆里，试图隐藏脸上的红晕，已经开始盘算怎么吃猫更香了，“谢谢邀请，快睡吧。”

李知勋有点敷衍地应了一句，虽然手脚都累得不想挪位置，但还是支起身子把手机搁在床头柜的支架上，也没有关掉视频，抱着被子就在金珉奎的轻声哄睡下昏睡过去。

02

“对，主打的demo你帮我跟一下，还有帮我确认下remix那边的情况。”李知勋拖着登机箱回到家的时候还在处理着一些琐碎的后期工作，“…稍后聊，我到家了。”

李知勋打开门的瞬间看见半暗的客厅，还有沙发上趴着睡着了的金珉奎，一米八几的人缩在小小的沙发上，脚丫搭在扶手上。

没有开灯就摸索着把鞋子脱下，轻手轻脚地把行李箱靠在墙边，虽然一切都小心翼翼地生怕吵醒沙发上熟睡的人，但还是在走进厨房倒水喝的时候不小心被矮矮的门槛绊了一下，嘴里发出惊呼的时候手也跟着捂住了嘴巴，条件反射般看向沙发。

“…嗯，宝贝回来了？”好吧，果然被吵醒了，李知勋有点愧疚地愣在原地看着半起身的金珉奎，“吃饭了吗，要不要给你做点吃的？”

李知勋摇摇头一边把外套脱下来丢尽脏衣篮里，一边说自己在飞机上简单吃过了现在还不饿，准备去房间收拾点衣服洗澡，却被金珉奎揽到怀里搂着。

“辛苦了。”不是想说这个，不是想问这个。李知勋听到金珉奎把头靠在自己小腹上，声音闷闷地小声说话，却没有听到预想中的话。

“想你了，金珉奎。”李知勋顺着金珉奎托着自己后腰的手滑到那人温热的怀里，对上那双亮亮的眼睛时还是怔住了几秒钟，“想你了…好想你。”

人们都说，无论多么耗尽心思确认对方的心意，都不如一个吻来得确切快速。

“…我也想你了。”是这句，想听到的是这句。

03

“金珉奎…珉奎，你轻点…唔..。”幸好当初装修的时候没有把浴缸去掉。李知勋几乎整个人都伏在金珉奎身上寻找着支撑点，浴缸内壁滑滑的根本抓不住也跪不稳。

坏心的手指在已经湿透的体内缓慢进出，近一周没有被碰的深处不断涌现出更加挠人的瘙痒。李知勋浑身都是沐浴露浓郁的奶香味，跟滑嫩的皮肤更是相称。

明明对方也很想念自己，却像是在玩弄他一样不肯进行下一步，只好在金珉奎的颈侧用力啃咬出属于自己的痕迹，明显暴露出来的不爽快让金珉奎变本加厉地用指甲在软绵绵地内壁轻轻刮着，惹得李知勋扭着腰更加贴近自己。

不小心滑到在对方身上时才反应过来，稳稳当当地坐在金珉奎的胯上，股沟就正好贴住了那根已经充分勃起的硬物，甚至比自己的体温都要更高地蹭在臀肉上。

“进来，你不也很难受吗。”李知勋虽然自己也不好受，但看着金珉奎咬着牙都要捉弄自己的模样更是觉得好笑，往前一凑在爱人嘴上印下一个吻，“快点，里面好痒哦…老公..！”

怀里有一个软软香香的小人，湿透的花穴就这样贴在自己小腹上，要不是浴缸里还有半缸水，他觉得自己都要被李知勋流出来的水浸湿了，最致命的还是李知勋说这些话的时候还用手往后面抓住自己蓄势待发的男根，上下套弄着的同时还摸索着抠了抠冒水的顶端。

“你真不知道在被干之前说这些话有什么后果吗，宝贝。”不等李知勋回答就握着他的腰往上托，把着粉红的小屁股对准了位置就慢慢按下去。

坐下去的动作正进行到一半，李知勋已经受不住整个身子往后倒，金珉奎眼疾手快扶住他的后脑勺，顺势让他低下头看自己是如何吞下那一整根粗壮的物件的。

危险又刺激，色情又诱惑。

李知勋控制着自己放松下身的软肉，又不自主地夹紧，在这两种状态里反复转换，抽泣着抱紧了金珉奎的脖子，把手臂松松地环在他的后颈，乳头恰巧靠在那人的脸颊旁，金珉奎头一歪就把已经涨得淡粉的乳尖含在嘴中舔弄着。

“不可以…珉奎，那里不可以这样舔的…”李知勋急了，膝盖一下没留神就打滑了，那根越发胀大的硬物就这样刺进了软嫩的小穴，把软肉都顶开猛地操到了最深处。

李知勋被激得眼眶通红，眼角滑下几滴非本意的泪珠，原来的痛感随着金珉奎缓慢往上顶的腰肢变成了溢出嘴角的喘息。

“我看你很喜欢的样子。”金珉奎越操越狠，仅存的理智让他继续舔弄李知勋深红的乳头，舌尖还在顶端打着转，“为什么乳头这么甜，宝贝是涨奶了吗？”

“闭嘴闭嘴…嗯啊…”李知勋想要捂住金珉奎乱说话的嘴，话到嘴边却被那人突然往里吮吸的举动弄成了一声悠长的娇喘，享受过快感攻击才后知后觉地捂住嘴巴，可爱诱人的小模样让金珉奎插在小猫体内的物件更加梆硬。

——

“你怎么…怎么还不射出来啊…”李知勋被放在洗手台上的时候才获得了短暂的喘气时间，完全没有力气管自己的双腿被金珉奎摆成了门户大开的样子。

“别怀疑，我真的很持久。”金珉奎把手臂垫在李知勋的腿弯处，手掌摸到李知勋被冰凉大理石台面弄得也变凉的臀尖，一边好心地给他暖着，一边给自己撸了两把完全没有软下来的下身，找好了角度就着李知勋后穴的粘液一下插到底，顺带着碾过敏感点把刚射过一次的李知勋又送上了小高潮。

“…这么快的话…不行…。”李知勋已经想到了自己明天会是怎么样的状态，却还是忍不住地缩紧正在被金珉奎大力顶弄的小穴，“啊…好爽..嗯好爽…珉奎好厉害…！”

怀里爱人失神着，小手捏紧自己上臂的肌肉像是在发泄着不满，垂下眼就能看见李知勋带着点小脾气在自己身下承欢，明明很舒服很享受却又不肯承认的别扭模样。

“要到了。”金珉奎往逐渐不堪重负的深处更加落力地操弄，这才发现刚刚太着急着跟李知勋洗鸳鸯浴连套都没来得及戴，要是莽撞射进去小猫肯定又要闹了，“宝贝老婆，我能不能…？”

“…都给我，都给我吧珉奎…”李知勋看着金珉奎像狗狗一样祈求的眼神，无暇考虑明天，软下心来又给答应了，哼哼唧唧着凑到爱人耳边蹭着，像是一只真正的小猫一样。

“靠，搞到真猫了吧我。”金珉奎感受到身下的那根巨物被涌上来的软肉包裹住，更是把他往临界点狠狠地推，捕捉住李知勋已经飘离的眼神俯下身把人完全搂在怀里，顺带着顶在敏感的软肉上把忍了好几天的全部都交代在里面。

“怎么…没有流出来…？”缠绵了一阵后，李知勋终于在金珉奎依依不舍抽出来之后回过了一点神，小腹能感受到深处炙热的鼓胀感，奇怪的是没有像往常一样顺着还没来得及闭上的穴口缓缓流出来。

“可能是…射得…咳..太深了吧。”金珉奎把脸别开，抱着浑身绵软的李知勋再次窝进浴缸里，手指滑到爱人的下身准备给他做清理，心里想着这次一定逃不掉要被暴打一顿，说不定还要被强制禁欲。

幸好事与愿违。

“那…这样能怀上宝宝吗？”李知勋把金珉奎触碰到花穴口的手指拿开，抬起头咬了咬金珉奎颤动的喉结，顺着往下看就是被折磨得微微鼓起的胸乳。

——又是涨奶又是内射，说不是怀了都没人信吧。


End file.
